Reunion
by pretendfairy
Summary: Finn never found out that Puck was the father. Now the Glee Club are in their late 20's and are married. But at their reunion.. old sparks are rekindled. Watch as the drama unravels.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story.

My first **ever **fanfic, so don't be so harsh, kay?  
I tried my best. Review please? :)

* * *

Noah Puckerman, dressed in a black suit and tie, walked up the steps that lead to his apartment. When he walked into the living room, he was greeted by a woman in a summer dress. It was Rachel Berry, Noah's wife. She kissed him on the cheek before heading back into the kitchen to prepare their meal for that evening.

Noah walked over and collapsed onto the couch, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh - clearly he was tired. On the coffee table in front of him lay a large pile of mail. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he picked it up and began to go through it. Bills, bills, more useless junk. Suddenly, one letter caught his attention. It was addressed to both him and Rachel, but it was the sender that made him curious. _Artie Abrams_, it wrote. That name was so familiar to him.. but why couldn't he remember who that was?

"Honey," he called, his eyes not leaving the letter once.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, still in the kitchen.

"Artie Abrams. Where have I heard that name before?"

Rachel hesitated in her answer, pondering for a second. Suddenly, it came to mind. "Artie! He was in the Glee Club. Boy in the wheelchair.."

Noah remembered. Of course, he liked Artie.. he was a cool dude.. for a disabled guy.

"Why?" Rachel asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. She then caught glimpse of the letter and they both exchanged glances. Noah ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out. It read:

_Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry,_

_Hello, this is Artie Abrams. I was in the McKinley High Glee Club with you back in high school. I hope you remember me, and I hope you are doing well. It has been countless years since we have all been together and so I have organized a reunion for all the Glee Club members and if possible, Mr Schuester as well. We'll be meeting at the gates of the High School at 10am on Saturday. Please attend, it would be amazing to see you again. Contact me on 555-555-5555 if you can come._

_Artie Abrams_

Once again, they exchanged glances. It was true, ever since their graduation, neither Rachel or Noah had seen their fellow Glee clubbers.

Rachel was the first one to break the silence. "What do you think?" she asked him, re-reading the letter.

Noah let out a sigh, "We should probably go.. especially Glee _is_ where we officially met," he said in reply, nudging her.

Rachel nodded in agreement, giggling softly at his words and soon headed back into the kitchen to finish off preparing their meal.

Now by himself in the lounge room, he picked up the telephone and dialed in the number, listening for an answer.

"Hello?"

Noah cleared his throat. "Um, hey, is this Artie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Noah. Puckerman. You might have known me as Puck in high school.. we were in Glee club together."

"Oh! Puck! Of course. Didn't expect a call from you."

Fair enough, Noah thought. In high school, he was a stud.. he would never talk to that loser.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know that Rachel and I will be at the reunion on Saturday."

"That's awesome!" Artie replied enthusiasically.

"Who else is going?" questioned Noah, curiously.

"Me, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany... pretty much everyone."

Of all the names that Artie read out, there were only two that actually rang in his ears. Finn and Quinn. Sure, they were the 'it' couple in high school, but although they were together, Quinn _was_ pregnant with Noah's baby.. just lucky for Finn he never found out. Though he was happily married to Rachel, he sometimes pondered about what it would be like if he was with Quinn instead...

"Hello? Hello?" Artie asked, continually.

"Oh, sorry. Um, sounds great. See you Saturday." Noah hung up the phone and lay back on the couch, letting out a sigh.

Saturday would be interesting.


End file.
